


Absence Makes the (Cock) Heart Grow Fonder

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Absence Makes the (Cock) Heart Grow Fonder

The door snicked as the handle turned and Harry heard footsteps across the floor, his heart racing when he realised who it had to be.

"Started without me, I see," Severus said, voice low with arousal. He gave Harry's arse a slap and the pressure of the dildo against his prostate had Harry seeing stars.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"Like you," Severus said as he climbed up onto the bed behind him, the sound of his zip going down was like music to Harry's ears, "I couldn't wait any longer."

Harry keened as Severus removed the enchanted dildo from his arse. Before he had time to mourn the loss, it was replaced by something bigger and far better. 

"Please," he whispered, dripping with sweat. "I need you."

He wasn't sure he could take any more but _more_ continuing pushing inside him until the fabric of Severus's trousers brushed against Harry's arse. Harry gripped the sheets in both fists as Severus began pounding into him, biting the pillow as he groaned low in his throat. His thighs trembled with the effort to stay up on his knees.

"Missed this, missed _you_ ," Harry said and reached for his cock. It didn't take long before he was crying out, spurting over his hand and onto the sheets.

Severus growled and slammed into him frantically before finally gripping Harry's hips and pulsing deep into his arse. Pulling out gingerly, Severus collapsed onto the bed next to Harry.

"Welcome home."

Severus turned his head slightly and opened one eye. "I don't think I should attend so many potions conferences."

"Oh?" Harry finally straightened out his legs and lay down on the bed. "A bit dull, aren't they?"

"Mm-hm, especially as I don't have my own personal _attendant_ to see to my every need at night."

With his face still mashed against the pillow, Harry grinned. "Your _personal attendant_ has his own job during the day. Head Auror? Maybe you've heard of it."

Severus rolled his eyes and tucked himself back into his pants but didn't bother to do up his flies. "Doesn't mean you don't need looking after."

"I'm a big boy now, Severus," Harry said sitting up on his elbows to look over at Severus.

"Oh, I know." Severus's tongue darted out from between his lips as he met Harry's eye. "In fact, I am hoping you haven't expended all your energy for the evening."

Harry rocked against the sheets suggestively, his cock stirring. "I should be able to manage something."

"Excellent." Severus began unbuttoning his shirt and Harry leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I have been away so very long," Severus said.

Harry nibbled at his nipple. "Mmm, yes, three whole days without my cock _is_ a long time."

"Far too long." Severus ran his hand over the flesh of Harry's arse, fingertips reaching for the space between. "Harry." Severus's voice was rough with desire—no, _need_ —and Harry shivered. "I want you."

Harry spread his thighs. "Then have me."


End file.
